A Princess of Hoshido and a Prince of Nohr
by Havendance
Summary: My works for LeoSaku week 2016. 1: Leo's always had itchy feet, but then he meets someone who makes him want to settle down. 2: Sakura and Leo are snowed in on a winter night. 3: Leo's life is one big game of chess, and he's the one moving the pieces. 4: Sakura defends her garden from that Leo boy. 5: Leo tells the only story he knows. 6: Sakura dreams that a prince will rescue her
1. Distance

Leo had always had itchy feet. He had seen countless planets, stars, moons, and asteroids. He wasn't picky, if there was life on it, then chances were he'd stop by the and take a look. He, together with his friends Odin and Niles, roamed the infinite reaches of space, or at least the inhabited parts of it, in the Brynhildr, their trusty ship. They had done a bit of everything, together they had become smugglers, pirates, and mercenaries, they had gotten in bar fights, space fights, and everything in between. Leo never liked to stay in any one place too long, he always pushed their ship onward to new places and new sights. Most of the time he felt that he'd never want to settle down in life and stop his rootless lifestyle.

He had first left home to put as much distance as possible between him and his brother, "Mr. Perfect". Leo had wanted to do nothing more than to escape Xander's shadow. So, where Xander stayed like the dutiful son that he was, Leo left; where Xander's sole motivation in life seemed to be furthering the glory of Nohr, Leo's was self preservation; where Xander lived life in terms of black and white, Leo lived in the fuzzy grey area in between. Though their journey had started as an effort to get as far away from Nohr as possible, it later morphed into getting as much distance between them and the scene of their last heist. They didn't achieve widespread infamy by a long shot during their various exploits, but their were a few bars in some of the more tattered areas of space in which people spoke of their exploits in hushed voices.

They had no plan that they followed when going from place to place, the only rule was that they never visited the same place twice. So eventually, what with one thing and another, the gang ended up on the planet of Hoshido, Nohr's archenemy. It was there that Leo met the person that convinced him that maybe there were perks to settling down after all.

He first noticed her in the hospital. Odin had developed a case of food poisoning and it wasn't until he started throwing up that Leo and Niles realized that Odin was being serious and that he wasn't just making stuff up about the darkness in his blood again. She was slight in stature and had pink hair, that was all Leo noticed because she was also up to her eyeballs in people asking her to do things. Leo was smitten. Niles took one look at him and promptly started teasing him about it. He didn't see her again until Odin got out of the hospital, and he "ran into" her at a coffee shop and managed to strike up conversation without looking like a complete fool.

Her name was Sakura, Leo was falling for even more than he had been before.

They met again and again, he learned that she was the youngest and that they shared some common interests in books. He told her of his adventures in space while she listened raptly. She told about her everyday life, it wasn't adventurous like Leo's but he liked listening nonetheless.

The more he got to know her, the more appealing the thought of settling down became. Maybe his spacefaring days were over.

Niles asked when when they would be leaving. Hoshido was meant to be a quick stop. They had stayed for a month. Leo told him that he could leave on his own. Staying was becoming more and more appealing every day. Odin and Niles left on their own, they told him that if he ever called they'd come and pick him up. Leo listened politely and said he'd keep that in mind, but leaving Hoshido was the last thing that he wanted to do right now.

The more time he spent Sakura the more he liked her. He began to think that all the distance that he traveled was just to find her. Let Xander marry a Nohrian woman, he thinks, he's happy with his own little Hoshidan flower.

AN: This started as a soul mate AU where everyone knew how far away from their soul mate was. It turned out really different from the original concept. But, it still kind of fits the prompt. Also, there need to be more science fiction AUs out there. Where are my spaceships?


	2. Winter

Sakura watched drowsily as Leo came in, stomped the snow off of his boots, and put another log on the sputtering fire. She snuggled closer to him as he sat back down on the couch.

"How are the r-r-roads looking?" she asked half asleep.

"Bad, and getting worse. Unless Takumi has magic driving powers, you're going to have to spend the night here" Leo said while staring into the fire.

"O-oh mother and father will be worried s-sick"

"Look, it's not my fault that my parents decided that telephone lines would ruin the 'natural environment' of their quaint little cabin in the woods"

"My parents th-think that Takumi and I are visiting a f-f-friends house, and all o-of our friends have phones"

"I'm telling you, you can scarcely tell the roads from the ground out there. Besides, do you think that Takumi would be awake enough to drive on it?"

Sakura looked over at a loudly snoring Takumi, who was sprawled out on the other couch while Elise was curled up in a little ball next to him. They were both fast asleep.

"They're really c-cute together." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I don't want to wake them up either"

"I-I'm glad you invited us, it's been a nice evening"

"It's well worth the amount of convincing it took for Mother and Father to let me and Elise spend 'sibling bonding time' here."

Sakura let out a loud yawn. "I don't want to leave, i-it's warm in here"

"I don't either" Leo said as he pulled her closer, "so it might as well keep on snowing."

"Mmhmm." Sakura wasn't particularly looking forward to explaining to her parents why Takumi and her hadn't made curfew when the morning came, but right now she warm and cosy in front of the fire and didn't particularly care.

 _AN: Yay, day two! I forgot to mention this earlier but I'm cross posting this on tumblr at . Today I wrote something shorter and cuter with less plot. Hope you still enjoy it._


	3. Chess

Before and during the war, Leo's life was a game of chess and he was the one moving the pieces. Some had to be the person keeping an eye on everything and make sure that nothing went to drastically awry. Leo was always the one who did the dirty work in both times of peace and times of war. After the war was over Leo retired, he left Niles in charge of the vast network of spies, informants, and minions that he had amassed and settled down to a relatively peaceful married life with his wife, Sakura.

Before he had played game after game after game of chess on the board of the battle field, and before that, in the halls of Castle Windmire. Sending Odin this way, Niles that way, having Camilla swoop in at this moment, and sending in Elise at that, it had all become second nature to him throughout the time that his skills had been required. He had won game after game after game, but that had only made things more stressful as he knew that it would only take one loss for things to fall apart. In those days failure wasn't an option.

Now in the chess games that Leo played, the highest thing at stake was his reputation, and he won those easily without the restrictions that came when playing on a different board. He spent more time with his wife and his newborn son, Forrest. His son helped him to see the world through new eyes, he saw both beauty and the dangers that seemed to lurk under every stone and in every crevice.

Leo arranged for a visit to Hoshido as both a gift for Sakura's birthday, and an opportunity to show off his newborn son to her family. When he announced his plans, Sakura's smile was all the reward that he could ever ask for. She cheerfully showed him all of her favorite places and sights that came with the cherry blossoms blooming on her birthday. Leo was happy to be dragged along and he hoped that one day his son would appreciate Hoshido's culture as much as his mother did.

On their return trip to Nohr, however, Leo's peaceful life was brought to an abrupt close when they were attacked by bandits. With Hana and Subaki's help Leo was able to defeat them without Sakura or Forrest being harmed. Leo was still anxious, for, what if his wife or son had been harmed? He never would have been able to live with himself if he had failed to protect them.

Niles told him later that the bandits had been sent by one of the Nobles who had opposed a peace with Hoshido. When Leo asked why Niles hadn't been able to prevent the attack from happening in the first place, Niles wasn't able to give a satisfying answer. Leo took over the job that he had once held. No one was as good at chess as he was. After all, if you wanted something done right, you did it yourself.

 _AN: Day 3 complete. This story theoretically takes place post Revelations, however, since I haven't actually played Revelations, then there might be some glaring error in it somewhere. If there is, please no spoilers! Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed reading this._


	4. Nature

_AN: This takes place in an AU where Sakura and Leo are ages 5 and 7 respectively._

Sakura's garden had always been her safe haven amidst the chaos and responsibilities that followed her as Hoshido's youngest princess. Nobody ever followed her out there, that she noticed at least, so it was surprising when her gardening was interrupted by a voice that she didn't recognize.

"I never thought that I'd see a princess playing in the dirt"

Sakura looked up, it was the Nohrian prince that had accompanied the ambassador, the one who was only a couple of years older than her. She didn't remember his name. What was it? Foleo? Xander?

"I-i-its called gardening, don't t-they do it where you come from Xa-Xander?" She was pretty sure that that was his name, Xander was one of Nohr's princes, right?

"My name's not Xander, it's Leo." Oops. "And farming is for people below my station"

"I th-think it's n-n-nice. What d-do you do for fun a-anyways?"

"I play chess, it's an intellectual game." He stuck out his tongue. "So, there."

"G-gardening is inte-whatsit too." She had no idea what that word meant, but she had to protect her garden's honor.

"No it isn't, you don't need to be smart to garden"

"You do to! You ha-have to know about i-irridation and p-precipidation and erosion." Sakura didn't know what any of those words meant either, but she had heard people using them when they were talking about farming, and her garden's honor was at stake, and that outruled minor concerns like knowing what words meant.

"You don't even know what those words mean. And it's irrigation and precipitation."

"I-I-I do to, i-it's about water and stuff." The grownups had been talking about floods at the time, there was lots of water in floods, right?

"You can't even begin to grasp the significance of those words."

"Yeah, we-well you can't u-understand the significance o-of gardening."

"Looks to me like you're just playing in the dirt."

That's when Sakura started to chase him. He hadn't expected it, but he was still a faster runner.

"Na-na-na-boo-boo, you can't get me." He called out from the lower branches of one of the trees. Sakura didn't even bother to chase him any more. He clearly wasn't as smart as he claimed if he was going to climb a tree covered poison ivy.

Sakura returned to her garden, happily humming because she knew that she had defended her gardens honor.

 _AN: Day 4 complete. This takes place in an AU, I'm not really sure what sort of AU. Today I wrote about little kid Sakura and Leo. I'm also going to be visiting family for these next few days, so I won't be posting. I'd also like to thank everybody who commented on my works, reading your kind comments really made my day._


	5. Tranquility

"Tell us a story, Uncle Leo," Kana called out as she snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag on the floor of the tent, "It isn't a proper campout if you don't tell scary stories.

"Nothing too scary though," Siegbert added, poking his head up in his own corner of the tent. "We don't want to scare Aunt Sakura," he added quickly, glancing about as if daring anyone to misunderstand his comment.

Leo let out a rather large fake yawn. He had not signed up for storytelling when he agreed to take his brothers' children along on the camping trip.

"I don't know, It's getting awfully late, I don't think that we have time for a story." Leo said hoping that they wouldn't press him, he only knew one story and he didn't told it to them already.

"Awww," the children chorused from all corners of the tent.

"Da-ad, you're great at telling stories," said Forrest, piping up from his own corner. "Mom, please make dad tell us a story."

Leo looked over to Sakura.

"I think we have time for o-one story," Sakura said.

"Fine, I'll tell one since you're all ganging up on me, but only one."

The children let out a collective cheer.

"Quiet down, you want to hear the story, right?" A hush instantly fell over his audience. "Good. Now, there once was a country named Kentucky whose chief exports were coal, tobacco, and bourbon, which is a type of whiskey native to Kentucky. Kentucky was also known for it's horse racing, particularly a race known as th-"

"That's a boring story, there's no such place as Kentucky anyway," Kana said, interrupting Leo in the process.

"I never said that it was a real place, and who's telling the story, you or me?" said Leo in reply.

"You, but it's a boring story, I could tell a better one than that any day."  
"Fine I'll skip forward a bit. So, in this country of Kentucky there was a town called Tranquility. And nothing ever happened in Tranquility, until I showed that is."

"But there's no such place as Kentucky, how did you go there if there's no such place?" said Kana, interrupting for the second time.

"I never said that this was a true story. And Kana?"

"Yes?"

"If you want to listen to this story I would suggest that you quiet down."

"Fine."

"So, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, nothing ever happened in Tranquility until I showed up. Now this story takes place back just before I met Aunt Sakura, back when I was a broodingly handsome, inter-dimensionally traveling teenager." Leo glared at Kana before she could interrupt again. "As soon as I stepped foot in that town I knew that something was wrong. I knew that I had to be the person who made stuff happen in Tranquility.

"My first stop was the library, I knew that I would need to do research if I wanted to figure out what was going on in Tranquility. It was there, rooting through microfilms of old newspapers," another glare in Kana's direction, "that I met Sakura. I could tell that she had fallen for me in an instant, I was willing to give her a chance at this whole relationship thing."

"You know that th-that's not what happened." It was Sakura who interrupted him this time. "You might have fallen f-for me at first glance, but it definitely took time for you t-to grow on me."

"Fine, maybe it was the other way around. But I still decided that she would be the perfect partner in my quest to make things happen in this curious town that I had come across. At this point all that I had learned in my intensive research was that nothing had ever happened in Tranquility, at least as far as the newspapers went back. Clearly, a different sort of research was needed to solve the mystery. So, I invited myself over to Sakura's house for dinner and made small talk while drinking their moonshine whiskey, apparently making moonshine whiskey was interesting thing that they did" Now it was Sakura who was glaring at him. "They were perfectly nice people though," Leo hastily added.

"That night, before I fell asleep under the stars, I swore that I would find out what was happening in Tranquility no matter how dangerous the journey would be. That morning I had the pleasure to be awoken from my slumber by Sakura who claimed to be worried about me, however, I found it obvious that she desired to assist me on my quest. She shared with me a treasure map that she said her mother had given her, and she had kept it always despite not knowing where it lead. I knew in an instant what must be done." Leo noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sakura was raising her eyebrow at this, but as she said nothing Leo ignored it. "The journey was long and difficult, but in the end we reached our destination," Leo paused for dramatic effect, "The underground ancient evil temple of tranquility."

There was a series of gasps from Leo's young audience. Leo mentally noted that maybe Odin was right about some things he had told Leo to do when telling the story.

"We then proceeded through the depths of the evil underground temple of tranquility. There were many traps and dangers that we overcame and more than once I saved the life of my fair companion. At long last we reached the depths of the of the temple and I saw before the diamond of Tranquility!"

Another series of gasps.

"What did you do?" asked Siegbert who was leaning forward in anticipation.

"Yeah, what happened next?" Kana chimed in, whatever objections she had were in the heat of the moment.

"Isn't it obvious, I smashed the diamond of Tranquility because I knew that it must of been the thing preventing things from happening in tranquility. I then stuck one of the fragments of the diamond into the ring that I had been carrying around with me and proposed to Sakura on the spot."

"Did she say yes?" Forrest asked, despite the fact that he had heard the story many times before.

"No," Leo replied sheepishly, "But I was persistent and I was also stuck in Tranquility for a while because apparently the first thing that happened was my inter-dimensional traveling machine got stolen. The End. Time for bed now."

"Awww" chorused the children for the second time.

"Can't we stay up for just a little more?"asked Kana.

"N-no it's time for bed." Sakura said as she tucked in the children,

There was no more complaining as Leo and Sakura left the tent, but Leo could've sworn that the whispering started as soon as they started to walk away.

"You sounded like Odin back there," Sakura told Leo as they walked back to their tent.

"He's the one who taught me how to tell the story," Leo said, remembering how Odin told him that he wasn't dramatic enough time and time again.

"You know that w-was nothing like how we really met."

"It makes a better story my way."

"Mmhmm, I still think it was r-rude that you said moon shining was the most interesting thing that my family did."

"It seemed that way at the time."

"Looks like you'll b-be all set for when my siblings' family comes over next week, I'm s-sure that they'll like the story too."  
Oh, shoot. Leo had forgotten that they were babysitting Sakura's family next week. He hoped that they hadn't heard story already.

 _AN: My (late) submission for day 5. This monstrosity was a pain to type up because I'm not a very fast typer. Today we have another poorly defined AU. As I was writing this I realized that Leo sounded an awful lot like Odin so I added a few lines to explain that. This is, by far, my longest submission at over a 1000 words so I hope that you enjoy reading it._


	6. HurtHeal

Sakura always dreamed that a prince would come and sweep her away from the rough life that she had in old man Shura's orphanage. When she thought to much about it though, which happened more times then she would've liked, she wondered if a prince would really want to help a mute girl like her. She had a lot of time to think, not many people wanted to play with her, and a lot of times Leo just wanted to spend time by himself reading his books, instead of spending time with her.

Not many people wanted to play or talk with Leo either. Leo's left leg was shorter than his right, so he walked with a limp. Sakura had once overheard somebody say that she and Leo were like two peas in a pod 'cause they were always together. Really they just stuck together 'cause being friends together was way better than being alone separately. They just watched out for each other, that's all there was to it. They weren't always interested in the same things, but there really wasn't much of a choice for either of them when it to friends.

Leo had taken to books like a fish takes to water, so the other kids were always picking on him for being a bookworm as well as being as well as having a limp. So, when Leo showed up covered in dirt and with a bloody gash on his arm Sakura wasn't surprised, only worried. She clucked her tongue at him disapprovingly as she led him to the well behind the orphanage. She continued to to give him the stink eye as she drew some water from the well and started to clean him up.

"Don't look at me like that," Leo said, wincing as Sakura washed off his bruised skin. "They were the ones who started it."

Leo was never the one who started it, but that didn't stop him from getting in a fight nearly every day. Sakura gave him the look that she gave him whenever he came to her like this.

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm telling you, if I don't fight back then they'll just think that I'm a pushover, and I'm not."

Sakura just shook her head slightly and continued to wipe off the cut on Leo's arm.

"They said that I was stupid for teaching you how to read and write, they don't understand, just 'cause you can't speak doesn't mean that you can't think."

Sakura gave an emphatic nod in reply, it was all that she could do. The learning hadn't always been easy, but Leo had taught her her letters and she could even read a few simple words, he was trying to teach her more and more words to read, but it was slow process.

"Zola doesn't know what he's talking about anyway," Leo grumbled. He appeared to have an idea as he suddenly brightened up, "We should practice your reading after you're patching me up."

Sakura nodded eagerly as she finished patching up Leo's cut with the same old rag that she always used. She liked practicing with Leo, it was better than being alone, and she also hoped that someday she would be able to share more of thoughts with him through the written word.

A little bit later, as they were perched on the ground, writing in the dirt, Leo told her in a conspiratorial whisper, "Zola said that he'd come and get you, but I won't let 'im. So don't worry, I'll protect you."

It was in moments like this that Sakura decided that she didn't need a prince to save her as long as she had Leo to protect her.

 _AN: Another little kid AU, this time probably ages 7 and 8. I have finished my submissions for LeoSaku week 2016, I don't have time to write anything else today. I'd just like to thank everyone who read and commented on and favorited my work, I really appreciated it. I hope you enjoyed reading my stories as much as I enjoyed writing them._


End file.
